Hogwarts Lunch Club
by Aiasila
Summary: A group of girls gather every lunch period to exchange and discuss the latest gossip. Occasionally they take it into their own hands to make sure everyone gets a happy ending. This weeks target: Blaise Zabini


"But, I heard from Daphne, who heard from Colin, who overheard Cho and Marietta talking about how they were doing a bit more than snogging." Lavender told us all in response to the latest bit of gossip. Parvati and Padma giggled at the idea of Neville and Hannah dong the dirty behind Greenhouse 6. I, on the other hand, just rolled my eyes.

Parvati sighed and glared at me playfully, "Yes? Miss Lisa-I-read-people-like-a-book-Turpin? How are you going to rain on our parade today?"

I grinned and told her, "He was trying to get a date! The two of them were studying last night out by the greenhouses, He was tutoring her I think. Anyways, They were studying and lost track of time, By then it was like a half an hour past curfew. On their way back to their respective common rooms, Neville tried to ask her out but before he could they both got caught by Flitwick."

Now, before you get hopelessly confused or assume that I spend all my spare time either stalking or making up gossip about my fellow students, let me explain. I am one of about 200 people in the whole world that has a rare genetic disorder known as Whitham's disease. This mutation, When mixed with my own magic, results in not only gorgeous hair and flawless skin (just kidding) but also in my ability to read the energies around people to learn what has happened to them in the past and the longer I am around them I learn more and more aboun further back in their past. The unique energies for each person only reveal where they were and what they were doing, so I don't always get everything correct about intentions and such. Either way, I always manage to scrounge up some great gossip.

This wonderful means of uncovering the juiciest gossip is not always fun and games. at the beginning of first year I spent the first couple of weeks in such a depressed state from all the negative memories, that nobody would talk to me, for fear of making me burst in to tears. The worst of this was when I had to sit alphabetically with the Gryffindors during transfiguration. Dean Thomas's childhood alone was enough to bring me to tears twenty minutes before the lesson was over. In spite of it all, I have managed to score some of the best gossip the school has ever heard. I present to you the following, the news that will create THE biggest buzz to hit Hogwarts since Roger Davies got caught with Cho Chang _while_ she was seeing Cedric Diggory my fourth year.

My friends reacted to the news with a chorus of awws that didn't quite match the disappointment on their faces at loosing a great bit of gossip. "Never fear my friends!" I cried dramatically before dropping my voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "I have something ten times better!" The three of them raised their eyebrows skeptically as I continued. "If you will note, the gorgeous and wealthy Blaise Zabini sitting not two tables away."

Padma gave a small sigh as she looked him over, "God's gift to women." She muttered, "Assuming that there is a god."

I nearly giggled with excitement before telling them, "That fourth word is wrong." They all turned from their inconspicuous Blaise watching to give me yet another skeptical look.

"My fourth word was wrong?", Padma asked exchanging a look with Lavender. "Is there something wrong with the word women, Lisa? Unless..." Her face broke into a decidedly evil smile, "Is he really? Oh my gosh! With who?"

Lavender and Parvati still looked confused. "Honestly you two. There's a reason you two aren't Ravenclaw." I told them before exclaiming as quietly as I could "He's gay!" They both adopted Padma's same expression but with a bit of a predatory edge.

"Do you think that we could get him and Terry together? I think he swings that way." Lavender asked quietly, as to not let Terry hear her from his own seat not five feet away.

I shook my head and swallowed, "I think he has someone in mind." My friends raised their eyebrows inquiringly, unable to voice their confusion through their mouthfuls of shepherds pie we were having for lunch. I answered the unasked question with two words, "Seamus Finnegan." The three of them reacted differently, Padma and Parvati's jaws dropped unattractively while Lavender choked on a particularly large piece of carrot.

Padma thumped Lavender on the back until she could breathe properly again. Wiping her eyes Lavender spluttered out, "He's interested in Shay?"

I stifled yet another giggle, "Let me start from the beginning..."


End file.
